I Don't Knock - I Kick the Door Down
by RAReid
Summary: Based in the parallel alternate time-line of When the Knocking Starts it Never Stops, where Elsa never went with Anna to Iloa and the consequences that befall upon them both as a result. Dark Elsa and Dark(ish) Anna. (Elsanna - not related)
1. Consequences

**A/N:** You're going to be seriously confused if you didn't read Part 1 and Part 2 of this series, so I highly suggest that you go do that now (if you haven't already; because really, why does WtKSiNS have 2x the amount of views as WWCK? Aren't you guys really confused reading one without the other? I really couldn't care either way, I just don't understand how you're not confused as hell).

Cover art is Anna and Elsa: Warrior and Mage by Dragoon23 on DeviantART. I have permission to use the image.

* * *

**How the events differ from the main story line:** Elsa never went with Anna to Iloa, instead opting to stay in Arendelle and force herself to hold together even with the temporary loss of Anna. Not three weeks after Anna's departure, she receives word that the negotiations in Iloa went to shit and Anna was forced into marriage with the Prynian half-noble, Commodore Arwyn. She flew into a rage, plummeting Arendelle into a second Great Freeze, and was barely stopped from sailing to Pryne and slaughtering the kingdom by Gerta's logical insistence. Taking her advice-to not damn Arendelle into hostile relations for her or future generations and get Anna back to Arendelle through political means-Elsa unfroze the kingdom, but only to a point. With her anger bubbling and the love of her life ripped away from her, Arendelle is forced into a half-summer half-winter state, with an even colder spring and autumn, and an unfathomable winter.

Meanwhile, the events in Iloa go exactly as they did in _When the Knocking Starts it Never Stops_ (except without Elsa punching Anna on the boat, or any of their interactions in general), but what changes is that, without Elsa, the king dies and everything falls into chaos. Anna declares that she's going to marry Arwyn, and explains that that means that if Iloa were to declare war on Pryne, Arendelle would be their sworn enemy, and that if Pryne were to attack Iloa, Arendelle would be _their_ sworn enemy.

Almost three weeks later—when Anna is safely in Pryne and preparing wedding arrangements—she receives news of the Arendelle Great Freeze, along with a list of even stricter rules and regulations concerning all kingdoms that want to visit or do business with Arendelle. Anna later finds out that the news also came with a personal letter to the Prynian king, informing him that if Anna is ever injured or put in direct or indirect danger of any form—including (but not limited to) a declaration of war on _anyone_ else—she would personally raze their kingdom to the ground. Anna's heart breaks inside knowing how much this is affecting her one and only true love, but she knows she can't do anything without causing a political scandal and getting the cannons of war aimed at Arendelle, and possibly getting herself killed in the process. Unwilling to do that to Elsa, Anna does her duty and marries Arwyn. Elsa doesn't attend.

This piece takes place one year after the events of WTKSiNS.

* * *

**Arendelle**

The citizens part like wildfire as Elsa enters the city astride her icy mare, her eyes fixated in a permanent glare and her mouth drawn in a thin, tense line. As much as Elsa's former self pounds for her attention at the back of her mind, reprimanding her for scaring her people to the point of fearful submission, the queen can't find it within herself to follow the advice. She knows the population deserves better, but she also knows what little fractured sanity she has left will crumble if she lets her emotions back in.

Despite the odds, though, she's been a fair enough ruler even with her frigid, foreboding air and quick temper. On some disturbing notion, it has actually made her more efficient and precise when dealing with the kingdom's issues; not any less affectionate, but noticeably distant.

One of the many downfalls, however, is Elsa's inability to sleep without dreaming.

Without Anna to soothe her worries, Elsa's anxiety and post traumatic stress have re-inflamed with crushing intensity. It had almost turned the queen into a complete basket case before she took drastic measures and implemented her war-time sleeping strategies she used during Iloa-Arendelle hostilities: fighting till she drops and working herself into exhaustion.

She put in place a regular schedule, in which she works for ten straight days—occasionally passing out on the desk in her study—before retreating to the north mountain for three days. These three days are full of unyielding battles with her snow creatures until she eventually passes out, only to repeat the process when she wakes back up in a continuous loop until she eventually has to return to the kingdom. It's a tiresome schedule, one she knows is running her ragged, but the alternative—letting herself be herself again without Anna—is too painful to consider.

Hell, it hurts so much she had to stop her regular 'get Anna back' strategy talks with Gerta.

Poor Gerta.

Elsa can't suppress her emotions well enough to stop the pang of guilt that springs up at the thought of the plump woman.

Gerta had been planning on retiring until they received the news that Anna wasn't coming back, and Elsa went berserk. Gerta had been the only one able to calm the frothing, raging queen, and—upon seeing her calming influence—the council beseeched her to stay. She agreed under the terms that she could still retire from her position, and the council readily agreed – promptly naming her the queen's personal adviser, giving her enough stasis to take up home in the castle to look after her arduous charge.

It's a good thing Gerta had no intention of tackling the problem of the monarch on her own.

Not only did she subtly train the staff to weather Elsa's ever fluctuating mood, she also teamed up with Kristoff and Kai to help her keep the queen's fiery of a temper in check. Despite all odds, her methods actually worked, and even the council members came scrambling to the woman for advice. Elsa's assuming they heeded it, because council has become much more bearable.

With peace of mind in the castle—as much of it as she can get, at any rate—Elsa finds herself never willing to leave the sturdy walls unless she's going for her regular north mountain isolation. It's not like the city would welcome her with open arms like they used to, anyway.

Word of Elsa's ire spread through the population like wildfire, and they all quickly reverted back to the polite but empty distance they had from before her coronation. In a way Elsa's thankful for it, but a more persistent part of her mourns the absence of the optimistic cheer that once rang in the streets at her presence.

It was Anna who made Arendelle happy. It was Anna the population loved. It was Anna who transformed Elsa into someone worthy of the population's adoration.

Without Anna, Elsa is nothing.

Without Anna's warmth to balance Elsa's chill, Arendelle suffers the queen's cold, uncontrollable wrath.

Without Anna, nothing is worth living anymore.

_Conceal. Don't feel._ Elsa chides herself as she notices tears beginning to prick her eyes. No matter what, she has to stay strong and protect Arendelle.

It's what Anna would have wanted.

Trotting through the castle gates and up to the main doors on her sure, sturdy mare, Elsa lets out a slow, controlled breath.

Ten more days. She only has to last ten more days.

Jumping off her horse, she silently leaves the icy mare to its own devices as she strides purposefully towards the front doors with her head held high, her shoulders back and her back straight. The royal guards on either side of the lofty doors practically scramble to open them for their majesty, but—somehow—they're still able to retain their poise. Considering her callous reputation as of late, it's certainly a feat to be commended.

If only they knew how much she was torturing herself in a desperate attempt to not break down. Elsa smiles forlornly at the thought. Perhaps it would be better if she did.

The winter this year—a testing season even without influence—was so bad that the population had to either seek refuge in the castle or in the war catacombs Elsa created under the city for the Iloa-Arendelle war. In order to quell her dreadful unconscious manipulation of the weather, Elsa had to fight herself into a bloody stupor up on the north mountain. She had to do this so often that she succumbed to doing business with her council through the use of carrier falcons, and only came down from her seclusion when absolutely necessary. She had to have herself mostly cloaked during every trip as to not cause alarm to her bruised and bloody frame. Elsa didn't mind, though – it was a small price to pay for keeping her people safe.

Besides, the pain helped her suppress emotions and memories better left buried.

"Kai." Elsa clips, nodding sharply as he bows. He silently hands her a clean pair of navy blue with baby blue trimmed gloves. Elsa grunts in response and takes hers—soaked in sweat and blood—off and grabs the new pair, quickly handing the used pair over to the chamberlain. She swiftly pulls on the new pair before walking briskly in the direction of the council room, waving for Kai to follow.

This is another old habit she's taken to – wearing gloves all the time. She hasn't been this dependant on them since before her coronation four years ago, and—although it's for the best—it leaves an unsettling feeling in her stomach when she thinks about it.

"Update." Elsa grunts, dragging herself from her own thoughts.

"Since your leave there have been several non-pressing requests put forth by the populace; the council raised concern over Arendelle's strict foreign policies, saying they boarder on the line of hostile; the head of defense spoke up about our drastic defense increase over the past year, hesitantly suggesting you might be over doing it; Corona has invited you to their annual summer ball; the Southern Isles sends their thanks for your most recent temporary golem aid that helped repair the damage wrought by a storm; and Pryne has—"

Elsa stops in her tracks and stands stock still, her teeth clenching painfully. Kai respectably stops talking to give time for the monarch to catch her bearings, and keep her unruly temper in check.

"What about Pryne?" Elsa grinds, her jaw muscles jumping and her eyes narrowing dangerously at nothing as she spits out the kingdom's name. The temperature drops several degrees. Kai clears his throat gently.

"Pryne has invited you to their famed gladiator tournament that they host every four years." Kai says, keeping his voice carefully neutral.

Pryne is a rough subject on the best of days, but any letter sent that encourages a reply from the monarch is often seen as them trying to rub salt on her still-open wounds. For the most part, however, she's typically not wrong.

"Slimy bastards." Elsa spits, her hands balling into fists and her shoulders trembling in rage. The temperature plummets. Kai, once again, clears his throat – his signature gentle reminder for the queen to keep herself in check.

"The invitation was personally addressed to you by princess consort Anna, your majesty." He says. That gives Elsa pause. On one hand the queen is thrilled, on the other revolted at Kai's use of 'princess consort' and, somewhere in the middle, she wants to break down and weep.

But that's nothing new.

Elsa nods slowly, thoughtfully. The temperature slowly starts to regulate itself.

"What are the details on this tournament?" The queen asks, her voice carefully measured. Kai allows himself a small, pleased smile.

"Gerta wants to go over the details with you later on, so you'll be getting plenty of information then."

Elsa gives the chamberlain a curious quirked eyebrow, but the man remains tight-lipped aside his ever growing smile.

"Something Gerta has taken a personal interest in, eh?" Elsa murmurs to herself, pursing her lips in thought. "Must be something of substantial worth." She hums, before a frown tugs on her lips. She has half the mind to accuse the woman of simply wanting to coax the monarch into seeing Anna again, but the queen knows that Gerta knows better than that – if Elsa were to see Anna without a plan to get her back to Arendelle, she'd freeze Pryne solid in a heartbeat. Talk about a political uproar – slaughtering a whole kingdom just to get your married once-upon-a-time fiancée back.

Anna would never be able to look at her the same, either.

So that means that Gerta—that brilliant tactician—must be brewing up a plan. The thought almost makes Elsa smile. Almost. Hope is the last thing Elsa needs.

Hope can destroy her.

Stifling any joy she might of had, Elsa schools her features and nods sharply.

"I would like to read over this invitation before I am bombarded with a plan in which I have no context. Also, I would like you to fetch me all information we have regarding this tournament." Elsa says, her voice crisp. Kai nods sharply, all traces of emotion disappearing from his features.

"I have already taken the liberty of leaving the tournament's schedule of events and the rules and regulations underneath the invitation on the desk in your study." He informs. Elsa nods and takes a moment to mull over her obligations in her head. With a soft hum, she says:

"Tell the council that the meeting has been moved to this afternoon. Where's Gerta?"

"In her personal study, your majesty."

"Good. Inform her that I will seek her out there immediately after I read over the information you've supplied me." Elsa orders. She doesn't even wait for a response as she turns heel and—with the harshness of her step—practically marches up the stairs and pushes into her study, shutting the door with a blast of winter wind behind her.

Settling herself into her chair, she grabs the gold and silver invitation, authorized by the Pryian royal seal pressed into golden wax. The familiar sight makes her want to puke, but she forges on and forces herself to read the blasted thing.

Elsa's heart melts when she realises the entire thing is written by Anna's hand.

Elsa reverently traces her gloved fingers over the elegant cursive. She traces every letter, every loop, every dotted 'i' and every crossed T until she reaches—

Elsa snaps her hand away as if she's been burnt.

At the bottom of the page, Anna signed her name 'Anna Prathian' instead of 'Anna Arendale'.

_Those stupid fucking bastards made her change her goddamn name as if they were branding her like cattle._ Elsa seethes, the temperature around her falling far below freezing. Frost starts creeping across the floor, up the walls and over the window. Elsa grits her teeth, trying to convince herself that she's being unreasonable – that Anna would never have been allowed to keep her last name, but part of her just can't allow it.

If Anna were hers, she never would have had to change her name.

Tears burning in her eyes, Elsa growls in frustration and grits her teeth even harder, forcing herself to actually read the wretched invitation.

For the most part it's just formal mumbo-jumbo Anna was no doubt required to write, but at the bottom, in a little sentence all by itself, it reads; 'I know you're not happy with Pryne right now, but I think it'll do everyone a lot of good if you show up. If nothing else, please come to see me. I miss you.' Elsa stares at that little section and reads it over and over again until it practically scorches itself into her pupils. Elsa sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Hard.

_Like I could ever say no to you._ Her regretful internal voice sighs, with a grieving edge that quickly urges Elsa to push the voice aside and move onto reading the two documents Kai left underneath the invitation.

It isn't long until Elsa figures out exactly what her former maid is thinking.

"Either you're bloody mad thinking I can pull this off, or you're a fucking genius." Elsa mutters, scanning over the parchment one last time.

In short, all she has to do is sign up as a secret competitor and win every bout fair and square and she is granted anything she desires.

The problem, however, lies in two things. The first is that she'd have to cover her ass so no one would think it strange that she is absent whenever the mystery knight is fighting, and the second is that she'll have to win the matches without the use of magic. While Elsa has insane skills, she recalls her words to Anna right before the girl left for Iloa.

_I'm saying that I had to remain strong as a solo for absurdly long amounts of time and my muscles reflect that, but just because I can still pack a punch after twelve hours of constant bombardment, it doesn't mean I can do it with any finesse. I've been trained in the art of downing people with the least amount of energy within the mass of many, not so much in prolonged engagements with skilled fighters. Without the aid of magic, I'm afraid I'd lose those types of fights._

Now, while pounding on golems every ten days might of improved her skill, she doubts it is anywhere near the perfection she'll need in order to pull this off against warriors who no doubt trained specifically for this for who knows how many years.

_I'm also going to have to train in the art of downing instead of immediately going for the kill._ Elsa muses, reading over the conditions of what is required to win the bouts. It's the standard, 'knockout', 'yield' and 'death', but the fine print below it catches her eye, and makes her scowl.

'Pryne reserves the right to determine whether or not the winning gladiator kills the losing gladiator if the winner triumphs by a knockout or a yield.'

Elsa throws the parchment across the room.

Of course she knows that Pryne isn't stupid enough to call for the death of a losing gladiator unless it is completely justified by everyone in attendance, but the fact that they dangle your life over your head even after battle's complete makes Elsa sick to her stomach.

So not only will she have her missing person at the games and her fighting skill to contend with, but she might have to deal with murdering people, too? She hasn't killed since the war and she doubts her fragile sanity can handle anymore than the strain already pressed upon it, but one fleeting thought of holding Anna in her arms again stops that train of thought cold.

Is it worth going to the point of no return in order to get Anna back?

She grits her teeth as her internal voice starts screaming at her, trying to kick some sense into her head. Instead of paying attention to the desperate cries, however, Elsa summons a sword of ice and tests the weight in her hand. She tries to imagine once again using those sharp edges to draw blood once more. The thought makes her pale and sick to the stomach.

But what other choice does she have?

Her voice of old starts bellowing at her, begging her to stop before it's too late; begging her to think of the kingdom she's sworn to protect; begging her to stop her self-decrementing behavior; begging her to for _once_ think about her own plummeting well-being instead of aiding its downfall.

Begging her to stop killing herself.

Elsa pushes from her desk and exits the room.

She stopped listening to that voice a long time ago.

**Pryne**

Anna stands on the balcony attached to her room, her elbows resting on the elaborate marble railing as she stares out into the ocean.

The world is so much different, here.

The first thing Anna noticed upon her first arrival—other than the heat—was the sun sparkling over all the vibrate colours of the city. It was the exact opposite of the cool blues that mostly decorated Arendelle, and it was with a jolt that Anna realized that the only reminisce of home she'll ever have is what she brought with her. Now, while over four hundred golems—over three hundred of which Pryne still don't know exist—an ice 'warship'—but, again, Pryne doesn't know about those features—Leo, her protector tigers and personal effects are nice, they're not home.

Of course Anna got used to living here—not that she really had that much of a choice—but she still finds herself missing the gentle kingdom that holds traces of winter all year round, and the things she left behind.

Like Elsa.

The name grips Anna's heart with a cold, icy hand and causes the blood to drain from her face.

The stories coming out of Arendelle—from the nobles and merchants who're still allowed to travel there—are things that one might concoct after reading one too many horror novels. Most were—and still are—so bad that Anna would never have believed them if they weren't confirmed by the Royal Grace's icy helmsmen, Moira.

During one of Anna's regular trips to her ship she had brought up some of the things that she'd been hearing, wholly expecting the sarcastic, charming snow golem to bark an incredulous laugh and wave it off as foolishness. It was to her despair, then, that she was met with stony silence and Moira's jaw clenching so tightly that Anna half expected her ice to fracture.

"I can feel her." Moira had said, after a moment of the crushing silence. "She's . . . she's not in an ideal place, Anna. I'm sorry to say it, but I have no doubt that these things you've been hearing are true."

For a week after that Anna barely moved from her room, and only left when she was required for meals. Arywn—bless her soul—had fretted over the younger girl every spare moment she had away from her duties. It was endearing, but it wasn't enough to quell the sick twisting in Anna's abdomen that told her that it was all her fault.

If she had been better, smarter, would things have turned out differently?

If Elsa had gone instead of her, would she have secured peace?

If Anna had been worthy the position Elsa trusted her with, would she had been stuck in a marriage with a woman she barely knew?

The thoughts make her sick enough to want to retch.

A frown twisting on her features, Anna reaches down and subconsciously rubs the front of her left thigh, the phantom pain of the dagger that once buried itself into her thigh flaring to life. Would she have gotten this wound if she hadn't been so careless with knowledge? Part of her wishes that she could put all the blame on Arwyn, but the half-royal commodore had only been doing her job – it was Anna's fault that she released the information of her demise. Even after Arwyn admitted to knowing more about what fleet admiral Thayne was going to do then she originally let on, Anna couldn't ultimately hold her at fault.

But by the Gods, she tried.

—Flashback—

Anna's eyes, bloodshot from rage, lock on her to-be-wife's eyes. Arwyn, guilt flickering over her face, holds up her hands – silently begging Anna to calm down and listen.

"I was telling the truth when I said that I didn't know what Thayne was planning, but—knowing how he thinks and how Pryne operates—I had a pretty good idea about what sort of things he could have done. The public spectacle he ultimately settled with wasn't what I thought he might have done, but it saved your ass. If he had decided to lore you away from people, you could have been in a hell of a lot more trouble." Arwyn says, trying to make her voice as soothing as possible in an attempt to cushion the impact of her words.

"So you knew that something worse could have happened to me?" Anna snarls, taking a step towards the taller woman. "You suspected that I could have been killed, or even _tortured_ yet you didn't once voice some sort of opinion to Thayne to discourage violent action?" Arwyn's face twists with regret.

"I couldn't let him suspect anything – if I had tried butt into his planning—something I never do, and am not allowed to do unless asked—he would have known that my loyalties were starting to shift. If that had happened,"—the officer swallows thickly—"well, you know what Pryne does to traitors."

Despite the older woman's logic, Anna grabs the scruff of Arwyn's tunic and slams the officer as hard as she can into the nearest wall, practically growling in the half-royal's face.

"If you meant what you said about not wanting me to get hurt, then you would have told me. You would have fucking told me!" Anna bellows, spittle flying from her mouth. "You wouldn't have stood around and did _nothing_ while your commander plotted against me, knowing goddamn well that _I could have been killed!_"

"I didn't have a choice!" Arwyn shouts, her teeth bared. "If I had told you anything, or discretely tried to tip you off, your behaviour pattern would have changed and Thayne would have noticed it, and if he drew the origin back to me I would be dead, tortured or rotting in a fucking dungeon! God_damn_ it, Anna – the only reason I wasn't tried and court-marshalled for interfering with Pryne's military conquest by ultimately helping you with the peace treaty is because you decided to marry me!"

"How do I know that that wasn't another part of some greater scheme to get an Arendale to marry into the Prathian line, huh?" Anna hisses, her lips twisting into an ugly scowl. "As Thayne had so eloquently put it: 'You know as well as I that you wouldn't have even given this treaty a second glance, let alone personal attention, unless you liked the negotiator enough to want to shove your fingers inside of her'. So please give me _one reason_ why I should trust _anything_ you say." Anna snarls, looking very similar to a rabid beast. Arwyn takes in Anna's livid domineer for a long couple of seconds before letting out a soft, resigned sigh; melting all of Arwyn's anger and frustration, only to be replaced by a sad, defeated smile.

"I don't have one." She whispers, a soft flicker of regret dancing in her eyes.

The commodore's unforeseen submission throws Anna for a loop, and slowly the princess's ire is replaced by confusion and her scowl replaced by a frown. Anna's grip on Arwyn's tunic loosens—but doesn't release the fabric—as she searches the older girl's eyes for something, _anything_ to deny the truth that's pulsating off her fiancée in waves.

Only she can't.

Arwyn loves her, and she's telling the truth.

Angry, disappointed tears prick at Anna's eyes and she clenches her teeth.

"Fuck." The girl chokes, releasing the officer's tunic completely to instead cover her eyes with her hand. She doesn't even try to stop the navy soldier when she wraps Anna in her warm arms, gently rubbing circles on the small of her back as Anna weeps into her shoulder.

—Flashback End—

As much as Anna hates to admit it, Arywn made her transition into Pryne's society bearable. If it weren't for her, Anna has no doubt that the last bolt keeping her sanity in place would have fallen out. The princess consort has never told the commodore this, but, after all the times the officer helped Anna deal with night terrors and post traumatic stress, she supposes that she probably should.

Almost as if on cue, Anna hears the bedroom door open and close with a soft _click_ – a habit the officer only adapted to not startle the princess who now shares her room. A fond smile twitches at the corners of Anna's lips upon recollection of the fact.

Arwyn silently takes her place beside Anna on the balcony and stares out at the ocean, not wanting to do anything to disturb her wife's thoughts. Anna's fond smile twitches a little wider at the woman's selfless antics, and she chuckles quietly.

"Hello to you, too." Anna says, humour dancing in her eyes. An affectionate smile spreads over Arwyn's lips, but she keeps her eyes ahead. Anna raises an eyebrow at the unusual lack of response and turns to the older woman, resting her side against the marble railing. She notices the Prynian royal is holding an official-looking piece of parchment, and her amusement fades. "I'm assuming that involves me?" Anna asks, nodding to the offending object. Arywn glances down at it, her expression unreadable.

"Yeah." The commodore breathes, sending the younger woman an uncertain smile. A frown tugs at Anna's lips.

"Is it bad?" She asks, anxiety starting to make it's familiar trek up her spine. An indecisive frown spreads over Arwyn's lips and she shrugs vaguely.

"That depends, really." She says, choosing her words carefully. Her frown deepens and her eyebrows knit together as she half turns to Anna and holds out the neatly folded piece of parchment, bearing a broken royal blue wax seal that once held it closed. Anna glances down at it, and her breath immediately hitches.

The wax has the pressed insignia of the House of Arendale.

"Elsa?" Anna chokes. This is the first thing the young queen has sent to Pryne in almost a year. Anna's eye flickers over the broken seal and her frown deepens. "Why is it open?" She asks, trying to keep the bitter accusation out of her voice. If Arwyn's apologetic smile is anything to go by, she only half succeeds.

"Because it wasn't addressed to you." Arwyn says, flipping the paper over show the addressee: King Phillip Prathian. Anna tries to ignore the disappointment that surges in her chest.

"Oh." Anna says, her face twisting in confliction. She glances up to meet Arwyn's eyes. "Why did you bring it to me?" The same unreadable expression flitters over the officer's face.

"I think it'll make more sense if you read it." Arwyn says, her words slow and carefully placed. Anna's eyebrows furrow in confusion, but she does what Arywn suggests and takes the parchment. She opens it and scans it. Her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.

It's a short letter that reads:

_I accept your invitation to the gladiator tournament._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

Anna's first instinct is to cheer and celebrate, but Arwyn's caution in bringing this to her attention makes her pause, and in that short second she realizes just how ways this could turn sour. Swallowing thickly, Anna tentatively meets Arywn's eye.

"You think she'll make a move, don't you?"

Arwyn's jaw muscles bulge and her eyes flicker to the side, regret falling over her face so fast it makes Anna's heart hurt. When time continues to drag on with the commodore not agreeing or disagreeing—even though the answer is obvious—Anna knows that the woman is sparing her from hearing the words aloud. Although Anna wants to smile at the kind gesture, the same sick feeling she had all those months ago comes crashing back with a ferocity that makes Anna want to hurl, because somehow she knows—she fucking _knows_—what Elsa is capable of now.

She would raze Pryne and everyone in it to the ground without a second thought.

Suddenly she's very glad that Elsa refused to come to her wedding.

Feeling lightheaded, Anna turns fully to the railing and grips it with both hands, the parchment in her right crinkling under the princess's white-knuckle hold.

While part of Anna desperately wants to believe that Elsa would only ever have accepted her invitation if she felt as though she was mentally prepared to come and leave without incident, but another—more logical—part of her says that the past year has driven her adopted sibling to the brink of insanity. And, as much as Anna hates herself for assuming the worst, she knows Elsa will slaughter hundreds of thousands of people if she herself doesn't tread carefully.

So if something goes wrong, it'll Anna's fault. Again.

_So for once in your fucking, worthless life, try to get this right._ Anna cringes at her internal voice, but she can't find it within herself to deny it. Why would she? The voice is right.

The stupid fucking thing is always right.

"What do you want me to do?" Anna asks with a soft, fragile voice.

She's so lost in her mind that she physically starts when Arwyn is suddenly flush against her back, with her arms wrapped around the younger girl's waist. The commodore sighs gently and buries her head into the crook of Anna's neck.

"I want you to stop beating yourself up." Arwyn whispers, nuzzling closer to the woman in her arms. A bitter, self decrementing smile slides over Anna's lips, but instead of arguing an issue she's sure to lose, she says:

"What sort of measures do you think I should take during the tournament? I mean, Elsa is liable to shatter if I'm not careful." Anna feels Arwyn frown against her skin, obviously disapproving of Anna's redirection, but lets it slide nonetheless.

"I think that you would be a better judge of that than anyone else – you're the one who grew up with her. Just . . . play it by ear. Oh,"—Arwyn says, suddenly—"I almost forgot – Phillip wants you to wear a dress for the formal banquet." Anna guffaws, half in amusement and half in relief at the topic change.

"Does he ever let up? I'm not wearing one of those dreadfully un-tactical things, no matter what the occasion is. Besides, I don't see anything wrong with my regular wardrobe."

Anna's regular wardrobe is literally almost exactly the same as it was while she was in Arendelle, from the ice blue, the engraved snowflakes, the style and even down to the detail of always rolling her sleeves up past her elbows. Her formalwear isn't that much better, either – not only is it ice blue with royal blue trimming and engraved silver snowflakes, it's also her Arendelle formal military attire. Also, on a silver chain that rarely ever leaves her neck, is a silver ring with an engraved snowflake – the ring Elsa had proposed to her with.

Honestly, the only thing she wears that shows her loyalty to Pryne is the golden sash she always has tied around her waist.

Arywn chuckles against Anna's neck.

"Sure." She drawls. Anna can practically hear the older woman rolling her eyes. Barking a laugh, Anna turns in Arwyn's arms and—dropping the parchment—threads her fingers through the hair falling out of the woman's bun—Anna doesn't understand why it never stays in place—and pulls the officer in, melting their lips together.

Anna admits that she still feels guilty every time she falls into her wife, as if she's somehow betraying Elsa in a relationship that can never be—no matter how much they loved each other; _still_ love each other—but another part of her needs the human contact. She can't even dispel her guilt by saying that it's an expected part of their relationship—like it had been on their wedding night—because it's simply not true.

On their wedding night Anna didn't want Arwyn to touch her; everything was still too fresh for her to allow it in good conscious. Much to Anna's surprise, Arwyn had agreed without question – but said that there were people outside the door listening to making sure they 'did the deed', so she prompted the new princess consort to masturbate and make a lot of noise. Anna had agreed, naturally, and the two got through the night without ever touching each other; even though Anna suspects that Arwyn was just as happy watching the younger woman fall apart beside her.

Since then the half-royal has grown on the princess. She can't go as far as to say that she loves the commodore, because she doesn't, but it's a learned affection that she takes solace in. It'll never match the passion and heart-bursting love she had with Elsa, but it's the best substitute she could have ever hoped for.

Part of her hopes that Elsa is seeing someone else, even if it's only meaningless physical entanglements to fill the gaping hole Anna left behind, but Anna knows Elsa too well for that. As much as she desperately wants to believe otherwise, she knows that Elsa is alone – and it crushes her insides to dust thinking about it because she doesn't know how much longer Elsa can stay sane without it.

Then again, that's the question, isn't it?

Is Elsa still sane?

Bile rising in her throat, Anna forcibly shoves Elsa from her mind and starts pushing Arwyn into the room, towards the bed.

"I have,"—Arwyn tries, only to be cut off by a kiss—"to go back,"—another kiss—"to work." Arywn groans, pulling Anna's hips into hers despite her words. Anna smirks and grinds into the older woman. A low moan rumbles in the commodore's throat, and her eyelids flitter just enough for Anna to notice.

"No you don't." Anna says, as if her word settles everything; and they do. The moment their heated lips connect again, Anna knows that Arwyn isn't going anywhere.

Anna pushes Arwyn back into the bed but, before she climbs on top of her, she chances a glance to May and Lila who sit on either side of the door, diligently guarding it. Lila meets the girl's split-second gaze, and a lump lodges in her throat at what she sees in those snowy eyes.

Understanding. Support. Loyalty. Regret. Shame.

Apology.

Since when had her guardians blamed themselves for the predicament Anna got herself into?

Anna ignores this heart-wrenching thought and lets herself fall and melt into her wife.

She doesn't want to think about how many people she hurt due to her carelessness. Not right now.

Not ever.

* * *

**A/N:** I really wanted to delve into the alternate storyline I had mentioned without getting into the trap of a multi-chapter story, so I decided to do this little one-shot. I'm open to do more based in this universe (if your request follows the brief alternate storyline I gave you at the end of _When the Knocking Starts it Never Stops_, because I actually have a rough outline of events for this thing), but I'll only do it upon your insistence.

So you know, if you want me to continue, I'm warning you that it will be depressing as shit (this chapter won't even be able to hold a candle to it). That said, if you guys like this enough that you insist upon not only additional chapters but an _ending_ as well, I'll make it as satisfyingly happy as I can safely manage - it'd be the least I can do after ripping your hearts out a dozen times over.


	2. Chapter Outlines

IDK-IKtDD: Chapter Outlines

Some things have come up that I have to deal with, and I won't have time to write here anymore. _However_, I feel like a giant bag of shit for hyping some of you up for this third piece only to say it won't be getting written anymore. So what I'm going to do is give you the chapter outlines for all the chapters I was planning on writing so that you at least get the story, even without the creative writing. I'm still going to answer PM's and shit, but my activity will otherwise go dark after this.

Some sections are far less detailed then others because I had less of an idea of the specific aspects I was planning on writing – so if some of these points make no sense to you, it's because they were made with my imagined possible scenes and conversations; so while they make perfect sense to me, they might not mean anything to you.

FFnet people – the exact type of bullet points I used work on A03 but not FFnet, and I couldn't seem to fix it. So I'm sorry, but you're going to have to deal with this version where the '-' is both the first and secondary bullet point (relating to the bullet it's under). Trust me, I don't like it any more than you (it ruined my perfectly good organization system). If you want the proper organization, jump to my profile to click on my A03 account link - this chapter is _MUCH_ better to be viewed there instead of here.

Now, on to the chapter outlines! (That I actually made ten times more detailed than I usually would have to make up for the lack of any more completed chapters [typically I just make them funny to amuse myself while I'm working])

* * *

Chapter 2:

-Start in Pryne; six weeks after Chapter 1. Shit is _crazy_ with all the preparations, the population hype, all the foreign nobility, etc.

-Anna, just getting out of a room where foreign dignitaries and nobility wanted to speak with her (because of her connection to Elsa and Arendelle – a very hot, unnerving yet fascinating topic at the moment because Elsa's coming to the tournament). Arwyn finds her and pulls her into a side room, helping Anna get away from the pestering people. Anna: "Thanks." The two go to the window and look out at the city and ocean, and all the craze. Anna: "Is it always like this?"; Arwyn: "Pretty much, yeah. ...Though it might be a little crazier this year." Anna frowns, confused, but soon sees what Arwyn does – a proud Arendelle ice ship—about the same size as the Royal Grace—sailing towards the docks. Write about Anna's internal; "this is awesome"/"This is bad" dialogue.

-POV SWITCH. Talk about what Elsa hears, sees and feels as she watches her ship dock from her place at the helm. Elsa is wearing her formal military drab – very similar to her outfit in Chapter 1. There's already a gawking crowd of onlookers. Have a little side comment like; "Well, this should be fun" before Elsa mounts her horse and summons an ice plank to go down. With her demeanor as dark and dangerous as it is—even more so now that she's out of her natural element—the crowd splits in a scramble and Elsa has an uninterrupted path for her entire journey to the castle. When she's outside the castle, ready to dismount, she has the thought; 'I hope I can make it through this.'

-POV SWITCH. Anna and Arwyn are making their way through the halls of the second floor—Arwyn tactfully telling anyone who wants to talk to Anna to shove it—towards the entry hall. As they start getting closer they feel the temperature starting to drop and, when they're almost there, hear tense voices – as if people are trying to be nice but it's, in reality, a barely masked argument. Anna and Arwyn appear at the top of the stairs to see Elsa, King Phillip Prathian and a couple of Phillip's council talking with Elsa. Elsa does not look pleased. Anna—her blood pounding in her ears—only sees and hears the woman who she's not seen for almost 15 months. Anna (whisper): "Elsa?"

-Elsa looks up and their eyes lock. Anna feels suspended in time and—before she knows what she's doing—she's running down the stairs. When she reaches the floor, Elsa snaps out of her stupor and runs to meet the girl – they plow into each other with Elsa lifting Anna into the air and spinning her before setting her back down. The two adopted siblings cling to each other as if the world would crack and burn if they let go. Speak of Anna's thoughts and feelings (it's still in her POV) of finally having Elsa in her arms again. The temperature regulates. The two don't speak, content just being in each other's arms. After a minute or two, Arwyn clears her throat and says: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa. I'm Arwyn Prathian." Elsa goes stiff in Anna's arms, and—before Anna can stop her—Elsa pulls herself from Anna's embrace and glares daggers into the Prynian half-royal. The temperature plummets. Elsa (spits): "So you're Anna's wife." A tense, awkward, fucking terrifying conversation follows that Anna is barely able to dispel enough for Elsa to storm off towards her room. Shit just got real.

-TIME JUMP & POV SWITCH. Elsa's thoughts and emotions over the event in the castle entryway as she makes her way to the formal anyone-who's-anyone-is-invited banquet. She enters and the almost packed room goes deathly silent. Elsa ignores this and goes to her seat. Explain seating arrangement – point out how Anna is sitting closer to the king / the head of the table while Elsa is sitting further away, even though Elsa has more stature and should be closer than Anna. Pryne's trying to fuck with her. Elsa eats in silence, merely listening to the other conversations (note to self: mention an few of them). Someone tries to address Elsa; she glares at them, but doesn't otherwise do anything to tell them to leave her alone. They ask: "So, what's it like finally being in Pryne?" The temperature plummets. Elsa glares, working her jaw. Elsa (grits): "You don't want to know my answer to that." The crack of ice – everyone notices that she's starting to freeze over the room. Elsa abruptly stands and leaves. Anna calls out of her to stop. Elsa doesn't listen.

-POV SWITCH. Anna seats back down at the table, rubbing her eyes. The temperature starts regulating itself again. Speak of Anna's reaction to Elsa's outbursts, and her internal monologue because of it. Arwyn (whispers): "Are you alright?" Anna (grits): "No. I am far from alright."

Chapter 3:

-Beginning of tournament – three days later.

-Elsa in room; internal monologue about how she signed up to be a fighter, and trying to think about how she's going to play her absence. She doesn't fight until the third round—that's right – all she has to do is flip out on the first bout and leave, never returning as a spectator for the remainder of the fights. Also mention her poor sleeping habits – how her regular work-till-you-drop method would not serve her well for the tournament and made a couple trips to her ship to fight herself into a dreamless sleep, just enough times to feel mentally prepared for the coming battles.

-POV SWITCH. Anna in room - her thoughts about how the last three days have been going: Elsa avoiding her, etc. Talk to Arwyn.

-POV SWITCH. All sitting in the royal booth – fairly big, holds at least 40 people. Elsa sits on the end at the top – again, the furthest away from the king as she could possibly sit. He's trying to pull rank / embarrass her. Write Elsa's reactions as she watches the first bout; she freezes her chair and storms off when the fight is finished. Anna stares off after her, helpless to stop her.

-Elsa in her armour (heavy leather plate armour with a grated helm – you can't see her face, hair, or any part of her skin) waiting in the back with the other contestants. She worries as she sizes up her opponents, wondering if she trained enough to withstand against these people. She believes her mixed brute/dextrous fighting style will give her an edge, but it's hard to say until she's actually facing them in the sand. She and her opponent are called out – they exit the waiting area and go out to the cheers of the crowd. She is announced as the; 'mystery knight' who will only be revealed upon defeat or upon being crowded the tourney victor.

-Fighting starts. Elsa analyzes his fighting style – very, _very_ good defense (he wields a shield and sword – Elsa is duel wielding Spartan style swords); looks very trained in counter attacks and only makes very precise strikes. The two dance around each other and exchange blows. Elsa injures her shoulder when the man hits her with a shield bash, but she disarms the man and breaks his kneecap, then levels her sword at his neck. He yields. King Phillip stands and, after waiting a few suspenseful beats, declares that the man may live. Elsa sheaths her swords and leaves. This was the only fight she had today (it's only round 1 elimination).

-Several hours later. Elsa is sitting in a secluded area of the castle gardens, chilling the area enough for it to be comfortable for her. Write about her passing thoughts – what must Anna think of her because of avoiding her since she got here, the slight throb in her shoulder (which is more bruised than injured and will be perfectly fine) and how things back home are doing – she half imagines Gerta, Kai and Kristoff rooting for her as her personal cheer squad. Then again, the rest of Arendelle is probably right behind them.

-Anna: "Hey." Elsa starts – didn't see the girl approach. Elsa: "Hey." Anna fidgets for a moment before sitting beside Elsa on the bench. Beat. Anna starts talking small-talk, something Elsa allows herself to engage in – she needs some moments of peace. Eventually, Anna says: "It doesn't snow here, you know. It's such a stark difference from Arendelle that I just . . . gods, I just miss it." Elsa stares at Anna's worn, weary face and her heart breaks a little. Elsa turns back to the little open area they occupy and covers it in snow. Anna's eyes light up, and she beams. Elsa smiles, and says: "Good thing I'm here then, huh?" Anna jumps in the snow and starts playing with it, goading Elsa to join her. After a while Anna's attempts lift the weight on Elsa's heart enough for her to accept, and she joins Anna in building a snowman. The two laugh, play and throw snow at each other. When Anna hits Elsa in the face with a snowball, Elsa starts chasing Anna around – that said girl squealing in excitement as she dodges the older girl. Elsa eventually tackles Anna, summoning a bank of snow for the two to fall into. The two laugh. Elsa pushes to her elbows. The two stare into each other's eyes and, even though Elsa knows she shouldn't, she leans in and presses her lips to Anna's. Her brain shorts out.

-POV SWITCH. Anna's thoughts as Elsa leans in and the feeling of bliss when they kiss. She didn't realise how much she missed this – _needs_ this; she loves Elsa so much it physically hurts – how was she able to stay away for this long? Thoughts continue like this until Elsa slowly pulls away and they look into each other's eyes. They stay like that for a blissful, beautiful couple of seconds until reality crumbles in and guilt punches Anna in the stomach – but she's still not strong enough to push Elsa away. She grits her teeth. Anna: "Elsa . . ." Elsa hears the tone and winces, her features cracking in heartbreak at the rejection. She pushes to her feet. Anna's insides go cold at the sight and she stands, as well. Anna: "Elsa, don't— I can't— I'm with Arwyn now, and, as much as I love you, I can't cheat on her." Their words against each other steadily get harsher until they practically break each other's heart all over again. Elsa storms off, Anna tries to follow but Elsa puts up a barrier of ice – leaving Anna helpless as Elsa walks away. Anna's heart cracks and she sinks to the ground weeping. She's hit with an anxiety attack and she's helpless to fend it off as it grips her.

-POV SWITCH. Elsa storms into her room and slams the door, practically hyperventilating. She freezes over the room (making it sound proof) and wails as loud as she can – no longer able to hold back the raging pain that's built up inside her chest. She's hit with an anxiety attack and, just like Anna, she is helpless to stop it as it takes over her and leaves her helpless to do anything but ride the pain.

* * *

Side note: _Anxiety attacks_ and _panic attacks_ are virtually the same thing, and they're painful as hell. Here's a quote from the internet that I think describes it well:

"Many who experience a panic attack, mostly for the first time, fear they are having a heart attack or a nervous breakdown. ... Experiencing a panic attack has been said to be one of the most intensely frightening, upsetting, and uncomfortable experiences of a person's life and may take days to initially recover from."

* * *

Chapter 4:

-Several days later – the final day of the tournament.

-General overview about the state of the city (excited with only three bouts left to go, etc), the state of the castle (with tensions rising – Elsa, ever since the incident with Anna, has been less and less able to hold her tongue or her temper), and the mental state of Arwyn, Anna and Elsa.

-Anna and Arwyn talk softly as they enter the dining room – which is already filled with King Phillip and all the other royals. Everyone's stiff – something's going on. Anna and Arwyn take their irregular spot near the head of the table—a spot they usually never have—and spy one empty seat near the end of the table, yet all the royals are already here. Elsa enters. The colour drains from Anna's face and her stomach fills with dread. The dinner commences in eerie silence.

-Near the end of the main course, Phillip finally breaks the silence. Phillip: "Say, Elsa – I hear you've been becoming more hostile towards my people." Everyone stiffens. The temperature drops several degrees. Elsa glares, her jaw clenched painfully, but doesn't respond. Phillip continues by giving vague examples, all while staying aggravatingly calm. Eventually, Phillip says: "You obviously hate it here, and you make sure that everyone knows it at every step and turn." Elsa (grinds): "What's your point?" Phillip calmly sets down his utensils and gives Elsa an even look. Phillip: "You never should have come here if you believed you couldn't handle it, but still you did and now everyone is paying the price. I get that you're fond of Anna, but she belongs to Pryne now,"—frost starts creeping across the table—"and if that fact bothers you so bad, why don't you leave before your temper snaps and you start a conflict you can't win?" A spark lights in Elsa's eyes and the crackle of ice freezing the table solid slices through the air. Everyone except Phillip jumps back, but even his nerves seem to be fraying. Elsa: "'Start a conflict I can't win'?"—She slowly stands, snarling like a rabid dog—"No – you started a conflict you couldn't win when you continuously decided to dangle Anna over my head like a goddamn prize, because you thought it would be a brilliant fucking idea to provoke the queen of ice and snow with the faux idea that having Anna made you immune to my wrath. Well, I have a news flash for you, _King_,"—she slowly walks around the table, approaching Phillip—"I would have razed your kingdom to the ground the moment I received news of Anna's betrothal if I didn't think she would despise me for slaughtering hundreds of thousands of innocent people, even when I myself could care less."—She stops right beside him as he scrambles to his feet—"But if you're so eager to die,"—ice forms around her fist—"I'm more than willing to fulfil it." Anna: "No!" Anna sprints and jumps over the table, leaping in front of Phillip to take the blow just as Elsa's fist is about to land. Elsa is able to pull back enough force to not crush Anna's ribcage, but she still fractures a few ribs. Anna connects with the floor, groaning and clutching at her chest. Elsa's heart sinks to her stomach and she pales. She dispels the ice and goes to Anna.

-POV SWITCH. Anna's chest and lungs burn. She's gasping and choking for air. Through the black dots in her vision, she sees Elsa near before her, saying things that she can't quite hear over the ringing in her ears. When the ringing fades she hers; Elsa: "Anna, are you okay? Please, say something."—Her voice gets choked on emotion—"I'm so sorry, Anna – I didn't have enough warning to pull back the force. I didn't mean to hurt you." Anna, bitter, spits: "You never do." Her muscles instantly halt as dread fills her chest and her heart grows cold. She glances up to Elsa's face just as it recovers from wounded shock into something much more harsh. Anna pales. Anna: "Wait, no – I didn't mean that." Elsa stands. Elsa (roughly): "Yes. You did."—She turns to Phillip—"I'm leaving. Never contact me again." She turns heel and starts to leave. Anna struggles to her elbow – pain flares in her chest. Anna: "Elsa, please! I'm sorry!" Elsa doesn't listen. Anna forces herself to a knee, no matter how much her chest protests, and wails: "Please Elsa! _You're all I have left!_" Elsa, her hand on the door knob, goes rigid – in the same instant, her emotions get the better of her and the huge double doors shatter into thousands of pieces. After a beat, Elsa throws down the knob that's still in her hand and, without turning around, says: "That's where you're wrong. _You_ were the only thing _I_ had left." She leaves. Anna: "No, come back! _Please don't leave me!_" Anna breaks down into sobs and her chest constricts painfully from something other than her fractured ribs, and her body floods with emotional agony. She takes one glance at the shell-shocked king, and white-hot hate flares in her chest – but what shocks her is that, with it, comes an urge that she hasn't had in over three years. The urge to kill. She's regained her will to kill.

-POV SWITCH. Elsa is in a daze as she gallops to her ship, hardly caring about the people she almost tramples along the way. Her thought process is scrambled. Time eludes her. Explain what she's feeling, how she's dealing with it (not very well – trying to 'conceal, don't feel'), along with her detrimental thoughts that are steady getting worse until— Moira, seeing Elsa's approach from the Royal Grace, exits the ship and races behind the Queen to Elsa's ship, quickly climbing up behind her. Moira: "Elsa, what's wrong?" Moira continues to ask questions—alerting the rest of the crew to the trouble—but Elsa doesn't answer. Instead she locks herself inside the captain's cabin. She wails, screams, and angrily sends spikes into the wall. Life isn't worth anything without Anna. Life isn't worth living without Anna. Life isn't . . . it isn't— Elsa falls to her knees, suddenly holding her emotions in check except for the tears burning in her eyes. With an angry wail, she summons an ice dagger and presses the tip against her throat. She only ever lived for Anna, so without her . . . Elsa presses in the dagger, drawing blood, and prepares to slice across—

-POV SWTICH. Anna watches Elsa's ship sails away from her vantage point at the medical center's picture window. Explain her thoughts, feelings (numb except for the angry fire burning in her chest) and how she blames Phillip for losing Elsa forever. Continue these thoughts until Arwyn gently clears her throat from behind her. Arwyn: "The final bouts are about to begin – if you want to see them we have to head down to the arena. If not, well, we can stay here or, you know, whatever." Anna turns her harsh, calculated gaze to Arwyn, who stiffens under the scrutiny. Eventually, a cruel, vindictive smile slides over Anna's lips. Why would she miss a prime opportunity to stab King Phillip in the back while everyone is distracted? Anna (oily): "I think I could do with seeing some heartless bloodshed."

-TIME JUMP. For the entire first bout, Anna was planning on how exactly she would be able to get from her seat to behind Phillip's without getting noticed, then about exactly how to kill him. She didn't bring any weapons with her—they would have been taken from her, anyway—so she'd have to rely on the strengths of her own body. Before she can think of a viable plan, the announcer is already announcing the next bout, making her grit her teeth at her slowly fading amount of time. Her attention is distracted, however, when the announcer calls a second time for the mystery knight. The crowd begins to murmur. Anna frowns. If the knight fails to show up, then she'll have even less time to—

-The crowd falls silent as the mystery knight, swords already drawn, stocks into the arena practically radiating danger. Despite herself, Anna finds her interest taken – through all the other bouts this knight had fought in, they had always been calm and collected – nothing like the raging chaos she sees now. The fight commences, and Anna is shocked to see all the knight's style thrown away in favour of a barbaric urge to slaughter. The knight's opponent struggles to keep an upper hand, but he is greatly overpowered and he soon finds himself screaming 'yield!'. Everyone holds their breath as the mystery knight, seconds from killing her opponent, roars in the man's face but lets him be, not even waiting for Phillip to choose if the man is to live or die. As much as Anna wants to continue plotting her revenge, there is a dangerous air amongst the arena and she gets the feeling that something bigger than her is about to go down.

-The third bout starts. Everyone watches with baited breath and in near silence as the two knights brutally duke it out. Armour plates shatter, the opponent's shield cracks – one of the mystery knight's swords severs. In a strike to the head, the mystery knight's helm flies off, revealing— Anna (jumping to her feet): "Elsa?" The whole crowd gasps (after seeing Elsa for themselves – only the people in the royal booth hear Anna) and everything turns into an uproar of sound as Elsa spits out blood, turns back to her opponent—now reeling—and bellows a roaring war cry before charging him. With her heavy attacks, she smashes her opponent's shield, half slices off his sword arm at the elbow, and stops before shoving her sword through his neck when he yields. Throwing down her swords, she stocks towards the royal booth, stopping when she's a good four meters away. Elsa: "I win! Now grant me my wish and give me Anna!" The crowd ripples with surprise. Most of the royal's push to their feet, shock on their faces. Anna struggles through them to get to the front. Phillip: "You entered this contest illegally." Elsa: "What? No I didn't! I followed all your rules!" Phillip: "We have no proof that you didn't use your powers to cheat." Elsa: "Are you calling the Queen of Arendelle a cheater?"—Elsa glares and snarls, the temperature dropping to just above freezing; her tone takes on a venomous edge—"I played fair and square so that there would be no possible way to despite my winning claim, so if you continue to deny me what is mine, I will declare war on Pryne!" The crowd cries out. King Phillip sets his jaw. Phillip: "How could Anna ever forgive you for slaughtering innocent people?" Anna: "Fuck you, you selfish ignorant bastard! If she wants to declare war on Pryne _I'll help her kill every last one of you!_" The crowd goes quiet. The royals stare at Anna, chest huffing, with wide eyes. Arwyn: "Anna—" Anna: "No! I've had _enough_ of this bullshit, and I want to go home. If that means I have to slice his head from his shoulders than I am more than willing to!"

-After another page of threats and bantering, of which includes spikes of ice and Elsa supplying Anna—who is thankfully wearing gloves—with two ice swords and a couple pieces of armour – King Phillip agrees on the term that Arwyn goes with them. Elsa agrees a little too quickly for normal liking. Anna suspects Elsa is planning on killing Arwyn once they're out of Pryne boarders.

-Anna tries to convince Arwyn not to go later on when they're packing—she still cares about Arwyn, after all—but Arwyn says that she'd be under just as much fire if she didn't go than if she did. They pack in silence. After a while, Anna—overwhelmed, stumbles and sits on the bed. Arwyn: "Anna? Are you alright?" Anna nods vaguely, and huffs a laugh. Anna: "I . . . I'm going home."

Chapter 5:

-Morning. Three weeks later. The kingdom is a flurry of motion as they see both Elsa's ship and the Royal Grace rolling into port (Elsa's ship only sailed a short distance away from port on the final tourney day to give the illusion of leaving, but didn't actually).

-Elsa stands at the bow of her ship, watching the approaching shore with narrow eyes. Her eye catches motion on the Royal Grace and looks. Seeing Anna dragging Arwyn out from the lower desks and pointing energetically to the shore, Elsa growls and turns heel, walking back to the captain's cabin.

-POV SWITCH. Anna catches Elsa entering the captain's cabin of her ship and frowns, but turns most of her attention to Arwyn, who regards the land with awe. Describe the icy reinforcements, the amount of golems, etc. Anna frowns. Write how she notices the difference between how it is now to when she left – it feels like it's always calculating an assault. Arwyn gushes over it, but notices Anna's concern – Anna willingly shares her thoughts of the militarized Arendelle. She tells Arwyn to be careful and stick very close to her when they land.

-The Royal Grace docks fully first. Anna and Arwyn exit. Anna grins and waves at the crowd as they cheer for her return. As they cross the threshold from the docks to the cobblestone (the crowd is held at bay by golems), Anna is wrapped in a crushing hug by Kristoff. When he releases, she sees that Sven, Gerta and Kai have also come to greet her. Talk. Eventually; Kristoff: "So, who's this?" Anna frowns and her and Arwyn share a wary glance. Before they can answer, however, Elsa comes up from behind them. Elsa (frigidly): "Anna's wife." The shoulders stiffen on all three who came to greet Anna, and even Sven tenses. Anna sees Elsa's cold, harsh eyes and her bulging jaw muscles. Elsa: "Don't worry, though."—Elsa's eyes slide to Arwyn, her dark gaze promising death—"She won't be for long." Anna's insides grow cold, but Elsa turns to Kai before she can say anything. Elsa: "Does the council have any pressing issues?" Kai: "No, your majesty." Elsa: "Good."—She turns heel, facing the way you'd go if you were headed out of town, and snaps her fingers—"You'll see me in three days." Elsa's horse comes and she mounts. The crowd, almost eerily less enthusiastic than before, parts. Elsa gallops off. Anna pales. Anna: "The people are scared of her." Gerta (frowning): "They have every reason to be."—Turns to Anna—"She's not the same person she used to be, and not in a good way."

-The next three days pass with Anna getting settled, learning about what's changed in the kingdom (including the hostile foreign laws, the aggressive military defence stance, Elsa's working schedule, etc) and is approached by the council – they want her to consider rejoining their meetings, vaguely hinting that they need someone to cancel out Elsa's aggression. Anna meets up with Gerta in the woman's room, and Gerta explains how her position changed after the Iloa-Pryne peace talks fell through. Gerta also explains Elsa's slowly degrading system, and how her morals are crumbling as fast as her sanity. She says that they have to put a protection plan in place for Arwyn before Elsa comes back or else the girl will end up dead – she also urges Anna to leave the practical, logical talk to Gerta because she's been dealing with situations far worse than this, and was still able to talk sense into the Queen. Anna and Arwyn have a talk about all of this in their room. Arwyn talks about her thoughts about all this, and also admits that she's scared out of her mind. So Anna, Arwyn, Kai, Gerta, Kristoff and the council work together with the little time they have, trying their best to create a plan and roles for each person to keep Elsa in line when she returns.

-On the morning of the fourth day, Anna watches from a second story window with trepidation as she sees the citizens part in fear as Elsa trots through the town, making her way to the castle. Anna lets out a slow, anxious breath. Anna: "So it begins."—She turns to the maid beside her—"Send out the warning."

-POV SWITCH. Explain how Elsa's body feels after the three days of constant fighting, then the fire that burns hot through her veins, screaming for vengeance. She can tell the citizens can feel her ire by the way the scramble away from her. A dark, self- decrementing voice scolds her for punishing her people for something that is hardly their fault, but the white-hot rage in her veins dulls it out. As she trots over the bridge to the castle, she glances up at the castle. A dark look of resolve crosses her features and her lips pull into a tight line. Arwyn is going to die, and it's going to be tonight.

Chapter 6:

-Elsa is on edge. It's been a full week, but she's made no progress in offing the Prynian half-royal. When Gerta had her 'be reasonable' talk when she'd first returned, Elsa had taken it with a grain of salt, and never promised anything. Now, though, she gets the clear impression that people are purposely working against her, trying to keep her in place. It grates her, but she will continue fighting against them until Arwyn's blood stains her hands.

-A council member breaks her from her thoughts, and Elsa grunts in response. When they wait for more, Anna—who has taken to joining in on the council meetings like she used to—clears her throat and answers the inquiry. Elsa grits her teeth. What if Anna and Arwyn are plotting against her, slowly replacing her in her duties to prove that they can be more competent to throw Elsa out of power? Elsa (growls): "Everybody out." All eyes turn to her in shock. Elsa clenches her jaw and points to the door. Elsa: "I said _out!_" Elsa grabs Anna's arm as she tries to leave, and the council members send the girl anxious looks as they pack up and go. When the last one shuts the door, Elsa talks without ever turning to her adopted sibling. Elsa: "I don't know how many strings you've pulled to keep your little pet safe, but her blood belongs to me. Mark my words, Anna – Arwyn _will_ die, and I don't care how much it will hurt you." Before Anna can recover from her shock, Elsa stands and exits the room.

-Elsa collected all the paperwork regarding today's meeting and any other documents that she needs to address and she works on them in her study. As much as she wants to rip Arwyn's throat out, the kingdom still comes first. She needs to be competent and capable, or who knows what the council would do. On a more private note, though, she's also taking this time in seclusion to drawn out the world; make her problems less complicated – make them hurt less. Knock on the door. Gerta comes in. Elsa doesn't stop doing her paperwork, but does offer Gerta to take a seat – she doesn't. Gerta: "I heard what you said to Anna." Elsa: "Hasn't everyone by this point?"—Gerta blinks in surprise, but Elsa merely starts on a new document—"Since everyone seems to be conspiring around me, I would assume that everyone would know what I say no matter who it's to within an hour, if that."—Elsa signs the document and moves it to the side, and starts to read the next one—"If you've come to scold me and re-direct my path I can assure you that your effort will be in vein, but you're more than willing to try, if it so pleases you." So Gerta does – she tries to convince Elsa with very solid political and emotional logic but, in the end, Elsa merely sighs and finally looks up to meet Gerta's eyes. Elsa: "I understand what you're saying, really – I do, but I've had to spend far too much time waiting with seemingly no solution in sight and I'm sick of it. I'm going to do this my way whether it's the right thing to do or not. Now, if you are able to get another solution to me before Arwyn is a mere hunk of bloodless meat then I will be more than willing to listen but, until then, Arwyn will be in my sights – and I won't stop until she's eliminated."

-POV SWITCH. Anna: "Damn it." Gerta has just finished relaying what Elsa said to Anna, Arwyn, Kai and Kristoff. They discuss possible plans of action (from secretly evacuating Arwyn to poisoning Elsa just enough to make her bed-ridden), until Kristoff finally comes up with the idea of the trolls – they could alter Elsa's memory. Anna: "We're not mess with Elsa's brain. Fuck, it's screwed up enough as it is – who knows what the added element of troll magic would do to it." Kristoff: "Well, it doesn't necessarily have to be her memories, Grand Pabbie could erase the thing that's been the constant reason for her disintegration." He shifts uncomfortably and sends Anna a sorrowful look. Catching on, Anna's eyes widen and she shakes her head. Anna: "No, no – definitely not." Arwyn: "I don't quite think I follow." Kai gives the woman a tortured smile. Kai: "They're proposing erasing Elsa's love for Anna." Arwyn pales, thinking about how she would feel if she was forcibly made to lose her feelings for Anna. Arwyn (chokes): "You can't do that." Kristoff raises an eyebrow. Kristoff: "Funny, I thought you'd be the first to jump on board with this." Arywn glares, a sneer tracing her lips. Arwyn: "It's not right to crave a hole into someone's soul, making them feel like they've lost something important that they can never get back. No – I won't allow it." Anna watches Arwyn with a frown, before nodding, allowing her statement to stick. They talk for a while longer. Arwyn is looking out the window and out of earshot when Anna escorts the other three out of the room. under her breath, she addresses Kristoff. Anna: "I want you to go up the mountain, get Grand Pabbie and bring him back." Kristoff turns to her in shock. Kristoff: "You . . . you want to do it?" Anna's eyes harden and she clenches her jaw. Anna: "No. I really don't." Anna shuts the door on him before he can question further.

-POV SWITCH. The sun has just finished setting. Elsa, after practicing with her golems for the past three hours, renters the castle and makes her way back to her study. She sits down behind her desk and stares down at the paperwork, but her will to work on it has snapped, so she merely finds herself staring at it with a frown. Write about her thoughts. With a sigh, Elsa pushes up and makes her way to her room. She meets a few servants along the way, but the trip is unhindered. When she makes it to her door and her hand hovers over the handle, Elsa freezes. Flashbacks of waking up from dreams of horror flood through her brain and she pales. What's wrong with her? She doesn't have the will to work, or sleep, or fight herself into a stupor. She's just . . . dead inside. The emptiness in her chest screams more painfully than anything she has ever experienced and, in that moment, her desire to be hold and told everything will be all right grabs her with chains of steel. Before she can register what she's doing, Elsa finds herself wondering the halls and, to her surprise, knocking on Anna's door. There's a moment of silence before she hears a muffled, tired: "Who is it?" Elsa swallows her nervousness – swallows her pride, and chokes: "It's me. Elsa." Beat. Elsa hears hissed voices and shuffling, then the door unlocking—Anna never used to lock her door, and it makes Elsa's heart hurt knowing she does now—and then it opens halfway with Anna protectively guarding the entryway – baring Elsa from entering. Anna forces a smile. Anna: "This is a pleasant surprise." Elsa: "If it were pleasant for anyone then they're sick fuckers." Anna's smile falters and she regards Elsa with a frown. Elsa shifts uncomfortably. Elsa: "Can I come in?" Anna: "No." Anna's quick response makes Elsa wince, but Anna doesn't stop. Anna: "Seriously Elsa, what do you want?" Elsa pauses for a moment, a spike spearing in her heart. She tries to smile, but it comes out as more of a pained grimace. Elsa: "Nothing, I suppose."—She turns to leave—"Sorry." Elsa goes to take a step when the same steel chain pulls at her, wanting comfort. Sighing in defeat, she turns back to Anna. Elsa: "Can I sleep by your door?" Anna's eyes flash with surprise and she blinks. Anna: "Uh, I suppose?" Elsa nods and sits down, leaning down against the wall beside the door frame. Anna frowns, but shuts and locks her door nonetheless. Elsa shifts her position to be leaning against the door and lays down with her back against it, using her arm as a pillow. She hears some whispered voices from inside the room and shuffling fabric, but her eyes flicker shut—

-Elsa wakes up reeling with strangled, tortured moans ripping past her throat. She's clammy and covered in a cold sweat, her head spinning with the faded images of her dream still screaming at her from within her skull. This seems to last for an eternity until a soothing warmth surrounds her, coaxing away her violent shivers and the devils gnawing at her brain. Elsa buries herself in this warmth, silently praying that, whatever it is, it will stay with her. Soon her exhaustion takes over and she falls back into darkness.

-Elsa blinks herself awake in a manner she hadn't experienced for almost a year and a half. Calmly. Smoothly. Peacefully. Elsa glances at the window and notes that, just like she used to, she's waking up shortly before sunrise. Looking around in the dull light, Elsa's heart freezes when she realizes . . . she's in Anna's bed. With Anna. And Arwyn. A conflicted look passes over Elsa's face as she notes she woke up holding Arwyn to her chest and that the woman holds her back. Anna, spooned against her back, is also holding her gently with her head buried in Elsa's neck. With a sickening feeling, Elsa notes how _good_ it feels. Glancing at Anna's wife, Elsa notes that this is the opportunity that's she's been waiting for . . . only she can't bring herself to do it. Arwyn, despite knowing Elsa's murderous intentions towards her, voted to staying and helping Elsa deal with her PTSD instead of moving to another room for the night. It's a selfless action that Elsa can't overlook, despite the demand for blood pounding in her chest. With a sigh, Elsa gently detangles herself from the two women and quietly exits the room. Arwyn is allowed a pardon; for now. Neglecting to glance back at the couple when she leaves, Elsa misses the affectionate smile that spreads over Anna's lips.

Chapter 7:

-The council is mystified by the calm aura radiating off the Queen – something they haven't seen in a long, long time. Anna notes their reactions with a sense of pride as she glances over to her adopted sibling. She remembers that morning, when she woke to Elsa working her way out of bed and leaving the room with Arwyn still alive and well. She recalls waking in the middle of the night to Elsa's strangled cries of pain, the sound cutting to her heart deeper than any knife. She'd immediately gone to the elder's aid, and Arwyn insisted on helping, despite Anna's protests. When they'd got Elsa to the bed, Anna instantly curled around her, trying to calm her down while telling Arwyn to leave before Elsa hurt her. The argument died when Elsa grabbed Arwyn in her despair and held the Prynian tight against her chest, openly weeping against the half-royal's shoulder. She had no trust that Elsa would have the same heart in the morning, but she was pleasantly surprised to have herself proven wrong.

-The day continues to go pleasantly, and most of the staff are shocked speechless when they see Elsa's soothing appearance, and some even found their mouth agape when Elsa flashed them a barely-there smile. Anna, Arwyn, Gerta and Kai discuss it with enthusiasm – ecstatic about their progress. Gerta asks where Kristoff is – she hadn't seen him since the last meeting. Anna (shrugs): "I sent him up to Elsa's ice castle." Gerta frowns and says: "That place is guarded – without Elsa's say-so he wouldn't even be allowed within a meter of the stairs." Anna hums and says: "I have a theory." Gerta and Kai frown, but don't push it – they continue talking about other things. Arwyn, however, eyes Anna with suspicion. When Kai and Gerta leave, Arwyn asks: "Where did you really send him?" Anna glances at Arwyn for a second before shrugging. Anna: "You'll figure it out." Arwyn narrows her eyes. Arwyn: "You sent him to get the troll." Anna hums softly. Anna: "Perhaps, but not for the purpose you're thinking." Before Arwyn can question her further, Anna flashes her a smile, a 'later' and leaves.

-Anna stands outside Elsa's study posed to knock when she hers Elsa humming quietly to herself on the other side. With an affectionate smile, Anna knocks. Elsa: "Come in." Anna enters and shuts the door behind her. Elsa surprises her with a slight smile, and Anna returns it broadly. Anna: "I see you're looking happier."—She sits on the armrest of one of the chairs on the other side of Elsa's desk—"It suits you." Elsa huffs a vaguely amused laugh, glancing back down to her paperwork. Elsa: "I don't think anyone is outfitted to look good in . . . whatever I've been." A frown traces Elsa's lips and her eyebrows furrow just enough for Anna to notice. Anna hums thoughtfully. Anna: "Perhaps. But even while you let it define you, it never really took over."—She smiles kindly—"Arwyn's still alive this morning, isn't she?" Elsa's frown burrows a little deeper and her eyes flick from the document she was reading to an empty part of the table. Elsa: "Her actions gave her a temporary pardon, but I haven't given up on getting her out of the picture." Anna (shrugs): "Neither have I,"—Elsa looks to her in surprise—"but I care about her too much to approve of your method."—She shrugs—"That being said, I came here because I have a possible solution that will make everyone happy and no blood will have to be spilt. Probably." Elsa quirks a curious eyebrow. Elsa: "Do tell."

-GENERALIZED POV. Elsa and Anna are chatting quietly on the castle stairs. Kristoff approaches from a distance – crossing the bridge. Gerta shows up, asks what's going on – the two won't explain. Kai shows up with Arwyn. With the new addition everyone eyes Elsa warily, but the queen not only doesn't flinch – instead she sends Arwyn a small, twitch-of-the-lip smile. As Sven nears, Kristoff jumps off his back. On the little sled being towed behind Sven, Grand Pabbie exits and follows Kristoff to the collection of people – who walk down the stairs to greet them. Grand Pabbie bows to the Queen. Pleasantries are exchanged. Grand Pabbie: "So if I may get to the point, why am I here?" Everyone except Elsa and Anna look lost. Anna glances to Elsa, who gives the 'go head' nod. Anna turns back to the troll. Anna: "I'll get to that. I just have a couple of questions for you that I want to ask first, to see if the option is even viable before I start getting anyone's hopes up."—Grand Pabbie curiously tilts his head, but otherwise says nothing.

-Anna: "Can you see the past, present and future?" GP: "I can see some things more clearly than others, but yes." Anna: "Can you see what would have happened depending on if we make one choice instead of another?" GP: "Yes, but again – I can see some things better than others." Anna: "Can you see alternate realities of our own?" Kai, Gerta, Arwyn and Kristoff frown and give each other questioning gazes. Where is Anna going with this? GP, thinking the same way, frowns. GP: "Yes." Anna nods decidedly. Anna: "Are there any of these that Elsa is dead?" Suffocating silence. GP's frown deepens. GP: "Yes." Anna: "In those realities, are there any in which Arwyn is dead or doesn't exist?" The silence stretches longer this time. GP: "Yes." Anna: "In the realities of those two criteria, are there any Anna's with a personality that, a; Arwyn will like, and b; won't try to kill Arwyn or not except her?" Now everyone knows exactly what Anna is asking and, one by one, all heads turns to GP in question. GP frowns, his eyes faded as he thinks. GP (slowly): "There is one, but it's not with an Anna that would readily accept Arwyn." Anna (shrugs): "So? I didn't readily accept her at first, either. Last two questions: one; can you open up a line to which we can explain our situation to that reality's Anna, and two; can you actually create a portal for Arwyn to step through?" Three seconds pass. GP turns to Arwyn. GP: "Before I answer, I believe the more pressing question is whether or not you agree to this solution." Arwyn's eyebrows furrow in thought. Arwyn: "I'd actually have to see what this other Anna is like before I decide, but I'm more than willing to test it." GP nods his acceptance of her answer. GP: "Very well."—He turns to Anna—"I can do both of those things." More talking and chattering – figuring out the details.

_-Possibly_ write the scene where Anna, Elsa and Arwyn talk with the other universe's Anna – each explaining their different circumstances and whether or not the alternate Anna would accept Arwyn. This reality's Anna tells how she personally feels about the half-royal, then explains why she's not happy with her – because she already met her true love. That reality's Anna explains how Elsa died at the hands of Hans, and that she's been on a military rampage ever since. Alternate Anna and Arwyn (oddly the rational, cooling one in the pair) decide they'd make a good pair. Anna offhandedly remarks that she needs more good officers. Arwyn offhandedly states that what that Anna needs is a slap of reality upside the head (but oddly still agrees to help in her conquests).

-Three weeks later – Arwyn is gone into the other reality. Elsa and Anna sit on the high hill outside the city, looking down at Arendelle. Talk. Fluffiness. The two have a lot they have to work through, and it will take more time than either of them can hope to imagine, but at least now they have each other. Write at least 1-3 pages for this scene, and make at least half of it happy fluffy shit that'll mend some of the heartbreak the readers experienced over the course of the story. Possibly have Elsa mention getting married so that she can change Anna's last name back to Arendale. But, remember – _make everything really fluffy_. Heaven knows the poor bastards deserve it (this includes Elsa, Anna and you lovely people).

FIN!

* * *

Side note: Characters I neglected to mention (May, Lila, Leo, Thayne, etc) and characters I did mention but may not of focused on much (Moira, Arwyn [near the beginning], the Prynian royals, etc) _would have made a notable appearance in the story_. For the sake of my sanity, however, I just stuck with the straight, through-and-through story arc instead of put attention on the little side stories. It'd be too complicated and a pain in the ass.

Anyway – hopefully this at least curbs your curiosity, even if it doesn't meet your expectations for a full-blown story. Again, I apologize for the sudden screeching halt, but there's not much I can do about it. For those of you who like to re-read stories, I will not be pulling down my writing – so you can go wild with that.

If any of you feel the intense urge to actually write this series out based on my outlines and believe you can do it to justice, you are more than free to PM me to ask for permission (mainly so I know who's writing it and so I could possibly aid you). Otherwise, this is it. Ta da!

(If it amuses any of you as much as it amuses me, note that this outline is about as long as an actual chapter would have been [8 558 words]. Tells you how massive this stupid thing would have ended up being.)

Farewell, dear readers – it's been a pleasure writing for all of you.


End file.
